Lily
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: An AU story that has Boyd and Grace meeting when they are younger. Spoilers galore for the entire series.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story I decided to do because there were certain things I wanted to change for Boyd and Grace. And I wanted them to meet way earlier than the series.

I own nothing. Just having fun.

Lily

Cold. Bitter cold. February was always cold but Grace Foley couldn't remember ever feeling this frigid. The chill ran throughout her body. It went right down to her bones. As she ran gloved hands over her stomach she feared she would never get warm again.

There was a half hour until the appointment. An appointment she was dreading but she didn't know what else to do. This feeling alone fueled the self loathing she had taken on. She knew rationally she was doing what had to be done. Grace knew she could never take on this responsibility alone. Her life was spiraling out of control and she'd convinced herself this was the only way to get things back on track.

"Dr. Foley. Dr. Foley!"

_Can't I even get half an hour to be miserable?_

She turned to find herself face to face with a smartly dressed, mustached, intense looking man. He was taller than her with deep set brown eyes. He attempted a half smile, running his hand through his hair. She could tell immediately this man needed to be in control all the time. _Stop analyzing!_

"I'm sorry do we know one another?"

"Well," he hesitated and she knew she was witnessing a rare moment for him, "we met for about ten seconds at the station."

"You're a police officer?" she whispered. _I can't get away from them._

"Excuse me."

"Nothing. You mentioned the station."

"I was doing donkey work on the Greene case before my promotion came in. I saw you around the office a few times."

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked making a point to look at her watch. "I've got to be somewhere."

He smiled at her for the first time. A full smile that softened his features. Before Harry she would have told this man how young the smile made him look. There was no denying how attractive he was. Flirting with him would have been the most natural thing to do. That was before Harry.

"You needed something?" she asked again.

"If you have somewhere you need to be it can wait. Can I give you my card? I'd really like to get together and talk about a few cases."

"Cases?" she said taking his card.

He went on to introduce himself as DS Peter Boyd and she listened as he recited her latest paper almost word for word. She could tell he wasn't convinced with all her ideas but she would have to admit it impressed her that he'd read it. Grace looked at her watch again. The appointment was important but there would still be time if she didn't make it today.

The sergeant stopped as she looked at her watch. He waited a few seconds before continuing, "Sorry about that. I tend to get a little out of control once an idea takes a hold of me. Please give me a call when you have a chance I have a few other things I'd like to discuss."

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. She watched him put the collar of his jacket up and turn back towards the wind.

Would it really be a problem missing the appointment today she asked herself? The real question the voice asked is do you really want to make it?

"Sergeant." She called after him.

"Boyd, just Boyd." He said as he walked back towards her.

"Boyd." She said a bit exasperated, this one would probably be hard work. She would probably be regretting this but the tiniest hint of vanity got the better of her and Grace found herself eager to continue discussing the paper.

"Changed your mind then?" he asked.

"You could say that."

"We could grab a coffee and I could let you know how I was thinking the cases and paper fit together."

Grace looked at her watch again. She decided she would call first thing in the morning, get the appointment all straightened out, take care of things, get her life back to something resembling normal.

"I'll warn you though," Boyd said interrupting her thoughts, "I find all that psychology stuff a bunch of crap but you did help catch Greene so there must be some merit in it."

Grace rolled her eyes as he smiled again at her. _Cheeky bugger._


	2. Chapter 2

"You're doing it again. Not listening." Grace told him.

Boyd couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips. She was right _again_. He hadn't been listening for at least the last twenty minutes. He knew it was wrong but he was mesmerised by the psychologist. Smitten his Mum would call it. Boyd would be the first to admit he loved women. Give him one that was head strong, intelligent, classy, beautiful, well he didn't think he should be held responsible for a bit of day dreaming when he was with her.

They'd been meeting during and after work for a few weeks. He'd never met anyone who put him so at ease. Although to the outsider you could never tell. That first week after they'd talked about her paper they'd had a huge argument. Over money of all things. Her insights had helped to close his case and he was only too happy to let his DI know of her help. She had helped so she should have been paid.

The day she'd received that cheque for "consulting" they'd have a very public shouting match at the station. He couldn't understand why she was so angry with him so he told her that. It didn't go down well. She launched into a long winded speech about being able to take care of herself, find her own work, just because he was a man didn't mean she was some weak minded tart. Boyd didn't know where that last bit came from and when he explained he didn't "buy all that feminist bull shit" her face and neck went red and she stormed off. You could hear a pin drop in the office and his DI came out motioning for his presence in _her _office. That was a real good day for him.

That night after calling her home repeatedly he finally got Grace to let him apologise. They met again two nights later and he found she had a weakness for very expensive wines. It was worth it though as he found her more and more fascinating.

"Boyd what did I just say?"

"I wasn't listening but since I know that it proves I was." Again he had to smirk.

She shook her head and sipped her wine. If he'd learned anything these past weeks it was how to wind her up. He decided to change tactics.

"So is there any husband, boyfriend for the esteemed Dr. Foley?"

"Excuse me?"

"There you go again not listening." He mimicked her earlier words.

Sighing she continued, "How do you get from a decapitated body to my relationship status?"

"I was growing bored and I'm curious." He said moving to sit beside her.

Grace had cooked them dinner that night. She'd been edgy for a few days and when she called him with the dinner offer he was only too happy to agree. He liked her flat. It was calm and soothing just like the woman who inhabited it.

"Boyd really . . ."

"No I want to know. Is there anyone in Grace Foley's life?" she didn't seem convinced, "What? We can talk dead bodies but not your love life."

"What about you? Is there a Mrs. Boyd? Are you married?" she asked turning his words back on him.

He decided to play the game. A game they were both getting very good playing.

"Sort of . . ."

"Boyd you can't be sort of married. You either are or you aren't."

He moved back and pulled out his wallet. Boyd felt a bit nervous but he was happy he would finally get to introduce Grace to his _secret._ He handed her the item he pulled from his wallet.

"Who's this?" she asked him running her finger slowly over the photo of a blonde headed boy.

"That's Joseph Boyd. Joey." He knew he was beaming as she handed the photograph back.

"Sort of?" she prompted sipping more wine. He noticed she'd been nursing that same glass most of the dinner. He added the observation to the mental list he'd been making of the small things she did. He was determined to find out what was making her uneasy.

"He's my son. He just turned four."

"All right that explains that but what about his mother?" she asked and he knew he had her full attention for the rest of the night. He really liked that about her. Once Grace was like this you knew she was listening, really taking in all you had to say. Thinking over every word you had said to find its meaning. It was no wonder Harry Taylor kept her on the Greene case.

"That's where it gets a bit complicated." He told her as he filled his glass. The bottle was now empty. He had drunk almost the entire bottle himself it was no wonder his tongue was a bit looser than normal. "There was this girl I met at a deli. She actually wouldn't give me the time of day. So naturally I took that as a bit of a challenge."

"That goes without saying."Grace told him, "If I've learned anything about you since we've met it's you don't take no for an answer."

He chuckled but continued, "So I finally got her to go out with me. She's called Mary by the way. I guess I was charming that night as she agreed to see me again and that went well so there was another date. Before I knew it we'd been going out for over six months. I was a PC and I was studying for CID. We'd practically moved in together by this time. Mary's a solicitor and had just started at an accounting firm, in the legal department. Everything really was going fine. Well I thought it was fine. We were coming up on 9 months and I wanted to do something special. I'd been thinking of proposing. I was looking for a ring. I really wanted to get the right one."

"I'm going to get a glass of water." She told him setting her wine glass down and standing. Boyd didn't like to see anything go to waste so he emptied the glass and followed her into the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit and continue.

"I'd made some plans for a romantic dinner for us when I'd made a discovery. My first actual murder victim. It was a PC's wet dream. I knew the DI in charge. He was a mate's father so he said I could stay on the case."

"Please don't say you forgot about the dinner." Grace said touching his arm.

"I did. Mary was furious with me when I finally got back to my flat. She was in such a state. I really thought it was the end of our relationship. We fought and she'd told me she didn't ever want to see me again. She wanted to leave but I wouldn't let her. I sat her down and told her she was going to hear me out. I never made any secret my career ambitions. I'm going to be Superintendent one day. "

"I don't doubt it Boyd." She said and he paused as he a little wave of guilt washed over him. He'd been day dreaming off her just minutes before but now talking about Mary and those early days, of how in love he'd been. It was a bit disconcerting. Women would be the death of him he was sure of it.

"She calmed down and I explained about the DI and the opportunity I'd been given. I must have convinced her as she then got excited for me. I do think all she's ever wanted for me is to succeed. Her enthusiasm was contagious and we ended up, "he stopped, feeling his face reddened which caused a huge smirk from Grace, "getting carried away that night."

"Resulting in Joey." She finished for him.

"Yes, which should have been the happiest day for both of us. I went and put my foot in it and asked her to marry me. I had the ring ordered but hadn't gotten around to picking it up. I was working a lot on that case. Again Mary was furious with me. Actually Mary's angry with me quite often."

"That's understandable."

He ignored her, "This time I couldn't make her see I really wanted us to get married. It had nothing to do with her being pregnant. I wanted it. I got the same speech from her about 'being her own woman, she could take care of herself'.

Even as he said the words he watched Grace pale for a split second. She turned away from him.

"Grace?"

Her voice cracked ever so slightly as she spoke next, "What happened?"

"I couldn't make her see sense. I'll never understand it. If it wasn't for knowing her parents from the deli I don't think I'd have even been part of Joe's life." His voice had gotten lower and he hated it still affected him this way.

Grace gave a hollow laugh, "We sure know how to kill an evening."

He didn't say anything taking her hand. The ticking of the clock seemed to get louder as they sat quietly together.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out. Not to talk about work or papers. A date."

"You're not very good with this type of thing are you?"

"Normally I am you just bring out my cocky side."

"Boyd you don't have a cocky side. You're cocky all the time." She laughed trying to lighten their mood.

"You could be right. So will you go or do you want my sad story about Joe's first birthday? Or his disastrous second birthday right after Mary's mother passed away?"

He'd watched her stand and go to the sink. She'd turned her back but he watched the tension in her shoulders. Moving he went to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

Leaning over he whispered against her ear, "I'm sorry Grace."

He heard her breath catch as she turned slowly against him. He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten in her personal space until she was there in his arms against the sink.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," She told him adding, "this time."

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"I think I may have had too much to drink." He told her noting neither of them seemed to want to move.

"That may be the answer."

Being this close was turning into a very dangerous situation. Boyd wanted nothing more than to kiss her. To remove all her clothes and make love to her all night. _I need to go now. _

"I think we should call it a night." They both said in unison.

Boyd backed away the moment immediately defused. He was sorry things had ended this way. As much as he'd wanted to tell her about Joe he hadn't expected to share so much about Mary. He'd never done that before. Being around Grace made him want to share everything. He would have to put a stop to that.

He put his jacket on deciding he would call a taxi from the payphone two streets over. It would be best if he left, calling her tomorrow. He wasn't sure he could talk to her face to face anymore this evening. He also needed to get back to his flat. A cold shower would do him a world of good.

"Peter?" she called to him from the door of her flat. He had just made it to the foot of the stairs.

"Yes."

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about our date."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry up before you miss that last taxi. I don't want you driving."

Not for the first time in their relationship would Boyd find himself surprised by Grace Foley.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is never going to work." Grace told her reflection as she looked at the fourth outfit she'd put on for her date.

Turning back to the bed covered in all her best outfits she sighed heavily. She couldn't understand where all this anxiety was coming from. It was Boyd after all. The same man she'd discussed all the intimate details of two grisly murders and a brutal rape in the past weeks. It was ridiculous really to worry about something as trivial as her shoes and earrings matching. The lavender cocktail dress she loved and wanted to wear hadn't looked right. Every time she turned sideways in the dress she swore her belly was more pronounced. This wasn't the first time she felt herself being irrational. Once more she had to wonder if the Grace Foley staring back at her was the same woman from before the Tony Greene case.

"Get moving."

Knowing Boyd he'd be on time and she did want to have a good evening. So she would have to be ready otherwise he would complain most of the evening. Pulling the sleeveless black frock she had on off she grabbed the lavender dress. Heading into the bathroom she put on her make-up and finished with her hair. She had to admit, bump aside, she looked stunning. A tiny part of her hoped she would knock Boyd on his arse. As was becoming the norm she shoved that thought way down.

A while later she felt a small victory as she was ready ten minutes before Boyd was to pick her up. She was wondering what to do with those ten minutes when there was a knock at her door. Trust Boyd to show up early.

Boyd was quiet as his eyes worked his way down her figure. He'd never openly gawked at her before. She knew she should chastise him but it felt good to have a man find her sexy again.

Holding up a bottle of wine he said, "Well this Bordeaux was definitely worth it."

"Boyd." She took the bottle from him as they stepped into her flat.

"I'm glad you are ready. I was afraid you were going to pull that girly crap and I'd have to sit around another hour."

"I try my best." She smiled at him.

Dinner turned out to be a rather pleasant one with only minimal sparring between them. That was one thing she'd discovered about Boyd woman or not he would never defer to her if he disagreed. Grace wasn't sure how she felt about that. At least I know he's being honest she told herself as Boyd paid for their meal.

"What would you like to do know?" he asked as helped her with her coat.

She didn't know how to answer. She wasn't ready to end the evening. It really had been a lovely time. Things hadn't become strained when they talked about the past this time around. Boyd told her of his parents but mostly he talked about Joey. Grace wasn't sure what to make of that. She was still a bit shocked with that discovery. Boyd was so focused on his career she found it hard to believe he had time for the boy. Somehow he did relating all the first time stories parents have. _When does he sleep?_

"I don't know." She finally answered.

"Dr Foley doesn't know? I can't believe it. This is one for the records books."

Rolling her eyes at him once again, "Boyd really. I know you and sarcasm are good friends but . . . "

He ignored her once again, "Why don't we have a night cap back at my flat? It's not really that late and I know we both don't have to work tomorrow."

She hesitated. She'd never been to his place before. Yes they had been at her flat numerous times but things had changed that night in her kitchen. Tonight's dinner had been pleasant but she'd caught him staring at her many times during their meal. Whatever was between them had become different. Heated actually and she knew it was getting dangerous once more. Running her hand over her stomach she wondered if she was about to make another mistake.

"All right but you'd better have some damn good coffee."

He laughed taking her hand. They walked quietly for a few minutes when a taxi drove by and Boyd hailed it.

"I thought maybe we could walk but I don't trust the scumbags of this city." He told her as they got in.

"Charming Peter." She told him realizing she'd used his first name. He must have liked the sound of it as much as her for he leaned over giving her a quick kiss before letting the driver know his address. It was the faintest of touches and she still felt the tingle as they pulled up outside his flat fifteen minutes later.

Holding her hand again they stood together as he paid the driver. He didn't seem to want to let her out his sight. She found herself really weakening to his attentions. Again it felt good to know she was still desirable. At times Grace couldn't decide if the situation with the pregnancy or the total crushing of her self confidence by Harry hurt her worse.

"Grace you all right? Did you change your mind?"

"No, no. I just got lost for a second."

"Well I'll get you some damn good coffee to help you find your way back."

They laughed and walked towards Boyd's flat. It was an older house that had been transferred into three separate flats. At dinner he had told her two older couples occupied the other flats. They took care of the back garden and a few other things as both couples were happy to have a policeman living there. He spoke fondly of them mentioning he'd like Grace to meet them.

Unlocking the door he picked up the mail before guiding her in. As he turned on the light Grace was a bit taken aback. He hadn't exaggerated about the place not really being lived in. Although there was furniture and some pictures of Joey the flat was filled with boxes. A lot of them were open and she saw two suits hanging on the door to the living room closet. A television was pushed into the corner with some more open boxes in front of it. The only part of the room that was remotely organized was the opposite corner that had a built in bookshelf with a very expensive stereo system housed on the shelves. There were also two shelves of record albums and some audio cassettes.

"Damn!" Boyd said from the kitchen.

She went to the door leaning against the frame, "What's the matter?"

"I'm out of coffee. I really dislike tea"

She walked to stand beside him.

"Why don't you put the kettle on for me and then fix yourself a whisky? I saw a bottle out in the living room."

"You know I've noticed you haven't really been drinking lately. All that wine I've been buying is collecting dust at your place." He stopped as Grace had to turn away. She couldn't meet his eyes. Knowing she would possibly be giving away her secrets. "But then again you're here so I won't really be drinking alone. I guess that will be all right."

He'd done it again, tried to use levity to diffuse a tense situation. Boyd was beginning to read her moods so well it was a touch frightening. She'd promised herself she wouldn't let a man past her defenses. It hadn't been two months and it was happening again. _You've become so weak._

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll take care of your tea."

Silently she went back to the living room. Not ready to sit she decided to snoop a bit. One of the boxes was filled with books, mostly WWII, fiction and non-fiction. Another box was filled with pots and pans. They looked brand new. There was a picture frame sitting on the telly that grabbed her attention. Most of Boyd's other photographs all had one person in them. This one she found very interesting as there were three individuals. Joey was sitting on Boyd's lap while on his right was a fair skinned, blonde headed young woman. The woman was smiling but Grace felt almost immediately it didn't reach the woman's eyes. Joey looked very like his mother. She also couldn't deny how attractive Mary was. From what Grace had learned of Boyd she could see why he'd become so _smitten_ with Mary. She was beautiful.

"One of our happier times." Boyd said from behind her.

She'd startled and nearly dropped the photo. He set the mug down and came to her side.

Taking the frame from her he put it back on the television. Then he grabbed her hands.

"Are you sure you're all right? You've been a little jumpy lately."

Pulling her hands from his she sat and picked up her mug.

"I'm fine Boyd. Thank you for this." She said taking a big sip of the warm liquid.

Sitting beside her he took her hand again.

"You can talk to me." Boyd told her.

"Boyd please."

"No Grace stop being evasive. Something has been bothering you. I'd bet it has to do with where you were going that day we met."

Grace knew her face blanched at his words. She wanted to share. She _needed_ to talk to someone. The burden of her entire situation was weighing her down. She never for once thought it would hurt this much. She wasn't sleeping, she had a headache almost every waking moment and she knew the nauseas she was suffering from was more than just morning sickness.

"Peter please leave it alone." She pleaded with him.

He took the mug from her hand setting it on table.

"I can't leave it alone." He whispered as he took her face in his hands. "I care too much for you. Please believe me."

The problem was she did believe him and it scared the hell out of her. There wasn't a lot time to think on her fear as his lips touched hers and all rationality left the room. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned her longing against his lips. He pulled her against him, running his hands down her back. She moaned again as his right hand came into contact with her thigh as his left began unbuttoning her dress.

Grace found herself pushing him back against the sofa. She began unbuttoning his shirt, letting him taste her tongue. Finishing with the dress he began an attack on her neck. He was saying her name softly against her skin each time he pulled his lips away. It was driving her mad and the fact she was having trouble finishing his shirt wasn't helping matters either.

He was now running his tongue over her breasts. Grace could feel him hardening against her leg as he began working his way down her body. This time she moaned in frustration as he placed several kisses to her stomach. As she felt the tickle of his moustache against her belly button she froze.

Pushing him back she whispered, "I'm sorry Peter I can't do this. _We _can't do this."

Attempting to button her dress back up she held back the tears that were forming. This had to be stopped. He stilled her hands opening the dress once more to show her cream coloured bra and panties. Moving above her Boyd kissed her. She offered him little resistance despite her protests minutes ago. He moved his hand down her body, starting at her neck, over her breast to her belly.

"Grace please stay. I want to be with you." He whispered as his hand continued to rub her belly lightly, "It doesn't matter to me that you're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

It's taken awhile for me to get this far. I hope you all enjoy and I'm working on the next section.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just having some fun

Chapter 4

She stiffened before the words had left his mouth. It wouldn't be the first time in their relationship that he'd say the wrong thing. It was a suspicion he'd had for some time but had been waiting in hope she would talk to him about it.

Pushing him back she stood and he watched as a fit of panic overtook her. He watched her hands shake as she attempted to button the front of her dress up. Missing two buttons to make the dress uneven.

Rising he stilled her hands, "Grace please."

Her voice was unsteady, growing an octave higher as she attempted to respond, "Boyd I have to go. This entire _thing_ was a mistake. I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere in this state. Just sit." He said gently forcing her back down on the sofa.

A few tears escaped as she looked up at him, continuing her silent plea with him to let her go. It tore him up knowing he'd possibly hurt her when he'd only meant to help.

"I'm sorry I mentioned the baby." He said his hand unconsciously going to her belly. "It was something I suspected. I didn't bring it up because I thought you would tell me when you were ready."

"I'll never be ready." She whispered.

"Is that why you were going to that clinic the day we met?"

"How ?"

"How did I know?" she shook her head yes, "I'd like to say it's because I'm such a great detective but that wouldn't be true. I found Mary there."

Boyd's chest constricted. He'd never spoken of this with anyone before and he didn't know it would be this painful.

"What?" Grace asked as she wiped tears from her face.

"Mary was going to have an abortion. She was just going to do it and not even tell me." He swallowed hard at the memory of finding Mary that day before continuing, "Have you talked this over with. . ."

He watched a myriad of emotions cross her features causing him to pause. He'd never seen her this way before, this lost, out of control. It was such a foreign thing. This was Dr Grace Foley, who he was certain could have taken on the world and won.

"There's no one." She said

"Okay. I don't expect you to tell me who. Frankly I don't care. I just want you to realize you are not alone. You don't have to do this by yourself. Let me help. We'll think of something."

Boyd pulled her into his arms as she lost her battle with the tears. Talking in between sobs of what a burden the entire situation had been. Of how alone she'd felt.

"You're not alone." He reiterated, happy when her arms went around his waist.

"I'm so tired Peter. So very tired." Grace said moving back to look up at him.

The weight of her vulnerability was staggering and he pulled her back into his arms. She began crying against his chest again making him hold her tighter. Kissing the top of her head Boyd stood pulling her with him.

"Come on. You're going to get some sleep."

Silently she let him lead her to his bedroom. He ignored Grace's protests as he put fresh sheets on the bed then helped her into a pair of his pajamas. She had stopped crying by now but was anxious when he'd left the room to get her a pitcher of water. When he returned and sat down beside her she'd grabbed hold of him.

"Mary was really going to . . . even with you wanting to marry her?" she whispered.

Wiping the remnants of her tears he looked into her eyes, "Yes even with me wanting to marry her."

"But you wanted to be there for her."

"It didn't matter to her Grace. Not then. It didn't matter until she saw Joey. You can't do it. You can't be afraid. If you go through with it you'll regret it. Trust me."

She didn't say anything else moving to lie down. He pulled the duvet up to her neck. It reminded him of the nights Joey stayed and when he would tuck the boy in. The love he felt for his son and the shocking realization of just what he felt for this woman that lay in his bed was overwhelming to him. It didn't matter that they hadn't know each other that long. He wanted her and not just on a baser level. Not that he hadn't thought of sex while he'd been helping her to undress. He'd been proud of himself for his restraint. As she'd removed her bra to put on the pajama top and he'd gotten his first look at her breasts, Nice, just the right size breasts with lovely pink, pert nipples, which he wanted nothing more than to touch, to taste, he pushed that thought right to the back of his mind and went about helping his friend. However else he felt Grace had been his friend first and she needed him as such. Declaring his feelings, his longings for her was something he was sure she couldn't deal with right now.

She took a drink of water as he got himself some clothes to sleep in. Grace was calmer now and for that he was thankful. Anger was working itself in his thoughts. A rage at the man who would be so foolish as to hurt her so deeply. He hadn't lied when he said he hadn't care about who the father of her baby was. It was better for everyone that he didn't know.

He stood at the door, "Just get some sleep. I'll be right out here if you need me. I'll be here."

She smiled at him, her eyes battling to stay open. He knew one good night's sleep wouldn't make all her problems disappear. It should get her into a better frame of mind. In the morning he would do whatever it took to talk her out of going to that clinic.

Pulling the door shut he went into the bathroom to change. A night on the sofa wouldn't hurt. He had thought of sleeping in Joey's room but the bed was too short. And he was a bit wound up and didn't think sleep would be easy coming. Again he congratulated himself on his self control. Unclothed Grace Foley was just as he'd imagined, sexy beyond belief. He knew he needed to stop this train of thinking fast but he let his mind linger awhile longer. The birthmark on her collarbone, a scar on the underside of her left arm, the small bump that was her baby. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. Yes he'd have to quit thinking about it right now.

After changing he went into Joey's room laying his suit jacket and pants on the bed. The hangers for this suit were in his bedroom. A few wrinkles weren't a problem if Grace was able to relax for a bit.

Boyd went out to the living room retrieving his glass and poured himself another shot. He decided to put on some music and settle on the sofa. Running his hands through his hair he looked to his bedroom. It was going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to anyone still reading. I'd like to say I'll update more frequently but I know my track record. I will try. Thank you again. _

_Also this fic will stay AU up to S8. I don't think I have the strength to add the Murray equation in. _

_;-)_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 5

Grace sighed as she awoke a few hours later. She felt as if she were cocooned by everything that was Peter Boyd. She was rested, safe, desired. Boyd made her feel so much. Even without him saying the words she knew he cared strongly for her, perhaps was even in love with her. It was so different from the so called love Harry had declared. It was there in Boyd's voice, in the way he looked at her, in the way they argued, in the gentle caress he'd placed upon her unborn child.

She placed her hand where Boyd had laid his earlier as she realized for the first time since Harry's betrayal she thought not of this as a problem but a child. The psychologist in her knew what was happening but for now she ignored all her training and decided to just enjoy what Boyd was offering.

Rising she made her way to the loo. Grace was taken aback at the state of herself as she looked in the mirror. Her makeup was a mess, eyes puffy, hair stuck up wildly. It has to be love she told herself. She washed her face then cleaned her teeth with the new toothbrush that was conveniently sitting on the sink. The toothbrush couldn't have been a coincidence but again she was willing to let Boyd off the hook for such a presumptuous act. Deep down she'd known for some time they would end up in bed together. He was fast becoming every cliché about romance she could think of, every sappy romantic hero she'd ever read. It was inevitable.

Leaving the bathroom she could see Boyd sitting on the sofa. He was wearing a purple robe over his bare chest, with pyjama bottom's that were of the same colour. His bare feet were propped on the coffee table. He had headphones on but she had noticed the needle was skipping at the end of the record. It was like him to be so lost in thought not to notice. Grace hesitated not sure if she should disturb him. He looked almost peaceful.

Wanting something to drink she went into the kitchen. He'd been correct about her not drinking any wine lately. It should have been another sign that she was still unsure about what to do. She felt a momentary stab of anger with herself for ignoring the obvious so often lately. She had become so alien to herself. Hoping one glass of the very expensive Bordeaux Boyd had wouldn't hurt the baby she poured herself a glass. She needed a little Dutch courage. For there could be no more denying how much she wanted to be with Peter.

Standing at the end of the hallway Boyd looked her way smiling. She couldn't help but return his smile as he removed the headphones. Rising he went to the stereo and pulled the needle from the record, turning the player off.

"I hope I didn't wake you." He said as he walked towards her, "I had forgotten I even had the headphones. Sometimes I just get so used to living . . ."

"Peter," Grace interrupted him, "make love to me."

Boyd didn't say anything as he stopped in front of her. He placed his hand in her hair pulling her to him for a kiss. It was slow, burning with the same passion she'd seen in his eyes as he helped her to undress earlier. He had tried to hide it from her but there was no mistaking his desire. That same desire always seemed to charge everything around them.

He gently pushed her back against the wall as their kisses become more abandoned. He was using his free hand to unbutton the pyjama top while she was trying to push the robe off his shoulders. It would be so much easier if she pulled away for a second so they could remove their clothing but both were too focused on one another to think rationally.

Boyd pushed the top off her shoulders and transferred his tongue from her mouth to her nipple. She arched up against him as he whispered "Grace" against her breast. She had to close her eyes as stars danced in her vision making her feel dizzy. Grace knew that no matter what happened afterwards she was going to enjoy herself immensely.

Pulling back he looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Her face fell instantly, unable to hide her disappointment. She thought by know Boyd knew her well enough to know she would never take this step if uncertain. He'd been so perceptive, how could it have changed so suddenly?

"No, no, no it's not that Grace," he paused trying to find the words to explain himself, "I was meaning are you sure wouldn't rather continue this in the bed? With the baby I don't know that hallway sex is such a good idea. And, well I have a bad back."

She broke out into a fit of nervous giggles as he didn't even wait for her to answer. He began leading her towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing. So that when they reached the bedroom both were only in their underwear. She went to remove her panties when he grabbed at her hand.

"No. Lay on the bed. I want to do that."

Feeling a bit of nerves again she sat then moved to lie on the side she'd slept on. Grace watched as Boyd pulled his underwear off then lay next to her.

"No fair." She said trying to cover her apprehension. This may have been inevitable with them but she still had all those first time fears. She couldn't explain to herself why it was so important everything be right.

"Shh." He told her as his mouth covered hers again and she felt his erection against her thigh. As desire pooled at the center of her legs her blood began to boil. Big and thick she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. She grabbed at his shoulders as he pushed her underwear down. She felt his breath hitch as he ran his hand over her and parted her folds burying his finger deep inside.

"Peter!" she gasped as he began moving his finger. He was planning on having her come undone before they were even joined together.

"Shh Grace." He said pulling back to smile at her. "Just a little longer."

"I can't wait." She heard herself whimper.

He smiled again kissing her neck, then collarbone before settling his lips on her nipple. After a few minutes he moved to kiss her again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth while arching up against him as he began to move his finger faster.

Reluctantly she let go his tongue as he made to pull back. Running his free hand down over her belly to her side pulling her closer.

"Just let go Grace," he said, his voice low, husky, "let go for me."

She found she couldn't resist him no more calling out his name as she came. Stars once again blurring her vision. She moved to hold him trying to get her body under control. There was no time as he took hold of her hands, crossing them and placing them above her head. Moving above he slipped easily inside looking down at her smiling.

"I think you've waited long enough."

She wanted to answer but she still hadn't recovered from his earlier ministrations. He began moving slowly. His lips touching her skin whenever he was buried deep inside her. The slow pace didn't last as she watched his face reddened and his concentration on her become more focused. Grace kept waiting for his eyes to close but he kept them on her. Releasing her arms her moved one hand to the side of her belly, using the other to prop himself above her as he began thrusting faster. It wasn't much longer until Boyd leaned down touching his lips to hers as he exploded inside her. He held himself still as she felt her insides warm then he pushed himself forward. It was a strange sensation, one she hadn't experienced before. Emptying himself inside her he continued pushing himself forward. She could feel his belly against her own.

"Let go." He whispered against her lips thrusting one last time. Somehow he'd made her come undone again as her breath caught and she came hard. Her whole body shuddering, Boyd holding her tightly as she attempted to come back to rationality. The psychologist in her began to analyze why Peter Boyd had such an effect on her but she pushed that to the back of her mind and decided to just _let go_ for the moment.

"Hey where you are going?" she asked him as Boyd moved over to lie beside her, catching his breath.

"I don't want to crush you or the baby. I'm not going anywhere." He said and she knew he meant it.

"That was . . ."

"Explosive? Fantastic? Mind-blowing?"

She laughed along with him as he moved to take her in his arms. He asked her about getting up to clean them up. She surprised them both by shaking her head no, telling him she could wait, she just wanted him to hold her. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Boyd said her name again in that low, throaty way she was beginning to enjoy hearing.

"So?"

"What?"

"'That was' I seem to recall you saying and not answering me?"

"I guess you've rendered me speechless." It was fun playing along with him. It felt easy and natural.

"I'm not surprised." He told her.

"You rather sure of your sexual prowess."

"It's not that, although there's never been any dispute on that," he stopped as she bit his neck with that remark, he laughed and pulled her up for a kiss, hard and filled with emotion before continuing, "I just knew we'd be good together."


End file.
